


Two Is Company, Three Is A Crowd, Six Is Bliss

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Bottom Gabriel, Cock Warming, Consent is Sexy, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Mention of pegging, Mention of spanking, Multi, Polyamory, Technically Adultery, Top Castiel, Top Ketch, Voyeurism, cluster marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: The bunker houses three marriages, and everyone shares with everyone. Today, Gabriel wants Castiel. Ketch wants Dean. Rowena and Sam watch.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester, Arthur Ketch/Rowena MacLeod, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295129
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SPN Poly Bingo





	1. Castiel and Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One written for:  
> SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo for the square CasGabe on my card,  
> SPN Poly Bingo for the square Cluster Marriage on my card.
> 
> Chapter Two written for:  
> SPN Poly Bingo for the square One Vagina Policy on my card,  
> SPN Kink Bingo for the square Voyeurism on my card.

Gabriel stretches, a full-body stretch that includes his wings and has several vertebrae give a satisfying _pop_. Two feathers drift to the ground, one a very pale white gold, the other a deep bronze. Gabriel looks down at where they come to rest atop a black feather and smirks.

“Now that’s a kind of sign I can work with,” he declares. Castiel, lounging comfortably across from Gabriel on the wide sofa in the library, raises a single eyebrow.

“The last time you attempted to take me, you ended up with your ass in the air,” the seraph reminds the archangel in a deceptively disinterested tone. Gabriel, however, notices the amused, interested spark in Castiel’s blue eyes and smirks even wider.

“Oooh, Cassie, don’t threaten me with a good time,” he teases. “Is your lovely husband in a dominant mood?”

“He was,” Castiel agrees with a tiny smirk living in the corner of his mouth. “I believe Ketch decided to see which one of them was in a more dominant mood when I left the training room. Sam seemed to be settling in to watch, so you may end up on your hands and knees no matter if I put you there.”

Gabriel bites his lower lip, trying to decide between going to watch Dean get fucked (or Ketch, but Gabriel’s bet is on Dean. The Brit has been on the receiving end of their sex life the past week no matter the pairing and is probably more than ready to change that.) or stay and tease Castiel into making true on his promise.

The seraph damn well _winks_ at Gabriel before returning his attention to the book in his hand. He’s still smirking that tiny smirk, and that more or less settles matters. Gabriel (carefully) plucks the book from Castiel’s hand, leans in, and kisses him.

It’s immediately obvious Castiel’s been waiting for exactly that, because he surges up from his comfortable position and does his best to push Gabriel onto his back. He’s kissing back too, but it’s a dominant, aggressive kind of kiss he must’ve learned from Dean. Gabriel groans and tries not to immediately yield.

Castiel’s hands grab at his clothes, push beneath fabric to get at naked skin. Gabriel shivers as Castiel’s fingers dig into his hip, take a firm hold of his hair and hold him in place. The seraph knows Gabriel, knows what he needs to do to turn him into a trembling, needy mess. Pinning Gabriel into place, tugging on his hair, is a guaranteed way to do that, and this time is no different. Gabriel moans into Castiel’s mouth and goes pliant beneath him.

“Look at that,” Castiel murmurs, his voice even rougher than usual. “Yielding to me so easily. You need to be taken, don’t you? How long has it been since Sam filled you up, Gabriel?”

He has to think, tries to concentrate and moans when Castiel’s sharp teeth nip at his throat. “…weeks?” he finally guesses. Sam’s been in the mood to be taken lately – dynamics are prone to change within their marriages. Gabriel doesn’t mind, loves spreading Sam (or Dean, or Cas, or Ketch, or Rowena) out beneath him to pleasure them until they’re sated and lazy with it – but the thought of being the one who ends up sated and lazy is too tempting to try and resist. “Please?”

Castiel rumbles and sits up. “Get naked.”

Gabriel complies eagerly, squirming out of his clothes as Castiel watches – but doesn’t strip. He leans back and palms the obvious bulge in his slacks, smirking when Gabriel is stretched out naked on the couch. “I almost want to watch you work yourself open,” he purrs. “But I think we’re too impatient for that, no?”

Gabriel nods, running a teasing hand down his chest and belly. He doesn’t quite touch his cock, hardening quickly between his legs, because Castiel raises an eyebrow before he can reach it. He slides his hand down further instead, rubs fingertips over his hole and applies a little Grace, gasping with its effects. Going from tight and dry to open and slick within a heartbeat is a strange but addicting sensation.

“I am still convinced you were the one to discover that particular trick,” Castiel informs him, watching Gabriel squirm. He might be entirely unmoved by the display if it weren’t for the rougher voice, the darkening of blue eyes, the obvious erection in his slacks. Gabriel licks his lips and spreads his legs wider.

“Probably,” he agrees. “You gonna complain or come here and fuck me, Cassie?”

Castiel’s eyes narrow and he growls softly. Gabriel grins and dips his fingertip into his hole. “Or do I need to go find Sam and beg him to fill me up?”

Another growl, and Castiel frees his erection with a few harsh tugs on his clothing. He doesn’t even strip further, and that’s a nod to Gabriel’s kinks right there – being fully naked while his partner is fully clothed. He crawls over Gabriel and takes his hands, pins them above his head. It’s an easy stretch for Cas, another turn-on for Gabriel, and he moans and arches, then gasps out a heartfelt “ _Fuck_!” when Castiel uses Grace to guide his cock into his hole.

The seraph knows what he’s doing, rocking into Gabriel with short, sharp movements of his hips that let Gabriel feel every inch sinking into him until he wants to flip them over and ride Cas because he needs _more_ … Castiel’s hips come flush with his ass, and Gabriel realizes he’s panting, making soft sounds of need. He’d blush if he gave a flying fuck.

“So needy,” Castiel purrs in that deep, rough sex-voice. “Remind me to tell Sam to take better care of you, Messenger. After I’ve fucked your greedy hole full.”

The words, that _tone_ … Gabriel moans and clenches around the hot length inside his hole. “Cas, please… move!”

“Since you’re asking so nicely,” Castiel allows with a smirk. Gabriel barely has time to breathe in for a reply before the seraph starts to move – and the breath leaves Gabriel in a punched-out moan as the devious angel hits his sweet spot dead-on and keeps hitting it with each hard thrust.

Gabriel usually prides himself on his stamina (Archangel, helloooo, and also, Trickster God. There’d been an orgy or five back in the good old days.) but Castiel prides himself on taking that stamina apart every single time, and this time is no different. Between the fabric of his slacks and shirt rubbing against Gabriel’s skin with every hard thrust inside, the constant stimulation to his prostate, the hands pinning him in place so easily – he’s moaning and begging like a cheap whore within a couple of those hard, unerring thrusts. Castiel smirks at him and keeps fucking him, doesn’t let go of one of his hands, doesn’t touch Gabriel’s cock _at all…_

“Come on Gabriel,” the black-winged angel croons into his ear, blue eyes watching Gabriel intently. “Come on my cock in your greedy hole, and maybe we’ll be in time to watch Dean get fucked into the floor.” He leans down low enough to nip at Gabriel’s ear. “You can keep my cock warm while we watch.”

_Fuck._

It’s the last thought Gabriel has before his mind whites out with pleasure.


	2. Dean and Ketch (and audience)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for SPN Poly Bingo for the square One Vagina Policy and for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Voyeurism

Rowena is busy with working out the intricacies of a spell when Ketch walks into her laboratory. Since she’s at a non-critical part, she takes a break to look up and gives a low purr at what she sees.

Her husband is sexy in his bespoke suits or a pair of jeans and a tight-fitted shirt, but there’s something _wild_ about him in his tac pants and shirt. She congratulates herself again for the brilliant decision to agree to marry him (political decision, back then. Still a very good one as it gave them access to the reformed British Men of Letters and their resources.) and sets down the heavy crystal flask to run her hands up his chest. “Plans, dearheart?”

“Something like that,” Ketch agrees. His hands come to rest on her waist, big and strong and making a girl’s heart flutter with the memory of what those hands can to do her. “Practice match with Dean. He may have put stakes on the outcome of that match… namely, winner fucks the loser.”

Rowena laughs and runs her hands down Ketch’s back to squeeze his ass with both hands. She’s not a fool, and the only fidelity she demanded was no other women. Her husband is free to pick lovers among the male population as much as he wants – and interestingly enough, the other men of their little commune household seem to adhere to the same rule. Every now and then they’ll bring someone home and ravish them, but it’s always a man. Makes her feel like a queen, it does.

“Well then, have fun. I’ll come watch when I’m done here.”

He kisses her, slow and deep. “Please do.”

Dean Winchester is good at hand-to-hand, Ketch has to give him that. Still, he’s better today.

The reason for that might be that Ketch’s been the one on his knees or on his back, getting fucked, for the past _week_. Not just for his darling witch of a wife, either. Apparently, everyone in the bunker had decided it was Fuck Ketch Up The Ass Week and had neglected to inform him of that decision. Ketch doesn’t exactly mind being on bottom, but that often, that long? Fuck this, he’s had enough. Dean teasing him, making a wager out of their practice match, is the perfect opportunity.

He has Dean pinned, finally. It wasn’t easy, and no one would accuse Dean of throwing the match, but he’s on the floor, pinned so he can’t move. Ketch gives them both a moment to catch their breath before he speaks.

“Do you yield, Dean?”

Dean growls, and Ketch twists his arm up a little higher. A yelp, then: “yes, yes, I yield you damn brute! Ow, fuck!”

“Stop complaining,” Ketch growls. “If I’d broken a rule Sam would’ve stopped the match. You lost fair and square, Dean. Your ass is mine.”

Dean’s still grumbling, so Ketch reaches into one of the pockets of his pants (yes, he wears his tac pants for practice matches with the Winchesters. They’re comfortable and easy to move in.) and pulls out the first pair of handcuffs. “Good thing I came prepared.”

Sam glances up when footsteps approach, smiling at Rowena as the witch sinks down next to him onto the small stack of unused practice mats. “Looks as if your husband has had enough of getting fucked,” he teases.

Rowena hums and nods, grinning. “He’s delicious when he snaps. Lucky Dean.”

“I don’t think Dean agrees.” Sam tilts his head and smirks at Dean’s cussing as Ketch uses a small knife to cut his clothes off. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Rowena nods, lightly biting at her lower lip as she watches. Dean is pulled up onto his knees, putting his weight onto his shoulder since Ketch has cuffed his hands behind his back. The man has a magnificent arse.

“I want to spank that,” she murmurs, and Sam groans.

Dean hisses a curse when Ketch pulls his ass up and nudges his knees apart – not from any discomfort, but from the speed with which his cock goes from half-hard to almost smacking against his belly.

Damn Ketch’s knowledge about his kinks.

“Now what shall I do to you,” Ketch muses. He runs his hand up Dean’s back, then fondles and squeezes his ass. Dean bites down on the moan, but he can’t stop himself from pushing back into the touch. He’d been lowkey turned on for the whole match, just from the knowledge that one of them would end up like this. He’d thought he might get another go at Ketch’s ass, but now that he’s on his knees, he doesn’t mind.

Especially not when Ketch’s hands disappear for a moment, then return and rub slickness over his hole. “I think I’m impatient,” Ketch murmurs, and Dean laughs and relaxes. The first moan spills over his lips when an insistent finger slides into him and starts to work him open. He knows Sam’s watching, thinks he heard Rowena’s voice just now, and the knowledge that he’s being watched has his blood turn hotter, his cock harder.

The finger disappears only to return with a friend, and the stretch is just the right side of too soon, burning deliciously. Dean moans again and pushes back into the touch, hisses a curse when a swift slap to his ass tells him to hold still. Fuck Ketch and his knowledge about Dean’s kinks.

Actually, fuck the man’s damn “impatience”, too. He’s taking his sweet time now fingering Dean open, sliding them in and out at a steady pace with impossible patience. Dean groans and tugs at the cuffs before settling. Trying to hurry Ketch up will only result in getting his ass smacked until it’s red, and he really wants to get fucked more.

His patience pays off after what feels like hours. The fingers disappear, and then there’s the insistent pressure of something larger. Dean moans, long and low, when Ketch finally fills him up with his cock.

Neither Sam nor Rowena blink when, with a small _whoosh_ of displaced air, Castiel and Gabriel appear beside them. Both have gotten used to angelic displays of Grace long ago. The only thing that makes Sam look over at them and groan in appreciation is the fact that Gabriel is entirely naked and quite obviously freshly fucked – and still impaled on Castiel’s cock. “Did we try to seduce the seraph, Trickster?”

“Succeeded, thank you very much,” Gabriel returns, but he sounds lazy and well-fucked. Sam smirks and drops a kiss to his cheek before returning his attention to Ketch and Dean, who’s moaning with every thrust into his hole by now. Ketch positioned them so his audience could easily watch, and Sam’s already considering how to best repay him for that.

Dean murmurs something Sam can’t quite make out, but Ketch does. Whatever Dean said has him grin and grab hold of Dean’s hair to pull his head back by it. His other hand is on Dean’s hip, holding him still as he picks up the pace.

Dean doesn’t last long after that, not when that position, the whole situation, hits so many of his kinks. He shouts as he comes, spilling over the mat beneath him, and Ketch lets go of his hair to hold onto his hips with both hands, fucking into him harder than before. He comes a couple thrusts after Dean, groaning low in his throat.

Sam bites his lower lip and reaches to press a palm against his own erection, watching as his brother slumps when Ketch pulls out. The Brit strokes gentle hands over Dean’s ass and back, but Sam’s eyes are on Dean’s hole where his brother is already starting to leak.

“Dibs on that,” Rowena mutters, and Sam glances at her and groans. The witch is holding her favorite dildo and harness, undoing the laces of her dress with the other hand. “You can have his mouth.”

Sam grins. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
